This invention relates to an image forming system and, more particularly, to an image forming system which has an image forming device and an original feeding device provided on the exposure unit of the image forming device.
In a conventional image forming system which has an image forming device and an original feeding device provided on the exposure unit of the image forming device, an original is conveyed from one side to the other side in the original feeding device, and a copy sheet is conveyed from one side to the other side in the image forming device. The original is, for example, inserted from the right side of the original feeding device, and the exposed original is exhausted from the left side of the original feeding device. The copy sheet is fed from a feeder unit provided at the right side of the image forming device into the image forming device, the copied copy sheet is exhausted to a sorter unit provided at the left side of the image forming device. Thus, it is necessary for an operator to feed the original and the copy sheets with his right hand and to exhaust the original and the copied sheets with his left hand. Accordingly, the operator's both hands are occupied, and it is complicated to operate at the time of copying a plurality of originals. More particularly, the operator must pay attention to the right side of the respective devices at the time of inserting the original and feeding copy sheets and must also pay attention to the left side of the respective devices at the time of exhausting the copied sheets and exposed originals. In this manner, the conventional image forming system is very complicated in its operation.